Sprinkler heads adapted for mounting to fixed risers are well known in the art. Such sprinkler heads, however, are prone to clogging due to debris that may collect in or around the nozzle, particularly during extended periods of nonuse. Above-ground sprinklers are also susceptible to damage from any number of sources due to close proximity to, for example, human traffic, agricultural machines and the like. In addition, typical sprinkler heads do not accommodate changes in line pressure, thereby producing uneven sprinkling patterns.
There remains a need for an above-ground sprinkler head that is substantially sheltered during periods of nonuse, that is easy to clean (particularly in the nozzle area), and that automatically accommodates line pressure changes.